


Hale Family Christmas

by secretfanboy



Series: The House of Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanboy/pseuds/secretfanboy
Summary: As a new member of the royal family, Stiles does what he can to make life better for everyone.If only Peter would stop standing in his way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The House of Hale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105755
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	Hale Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff with a little bit of drama. Stiles dealing with life in the House of Hale.
> 
> I have been writing this for years and I decided to just post the first chapter to make myself finish it.
> 
> I will try to get the second chapter done by Christmas, but ZERO promises. I am traveling for the next two and a half weeks so I might not have time.

Stiles wasn’t asleep, but he hadn’t realized that he was no longer reading and instead was just staring blankly at the document in front of him. He had been for some time. He certainly didn’t notice Derek call his name, enter his office, stand in front of his desk, or walk around behind the desk where he sat. He was not asleep, but he wasn’t entirely awake either. He did come to full alertness when Derek wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Stiles’ neck.

“I gotta work on this,” said Stiles, trying to pull away.

Derek growled. This was his displeased growl, not his angry growl or his threatening growl.

“Derek, use your words.”

“Come. To bed. Now,” said Derek, punctuating each sentence with a kiss on Stiles’ neck.

“But I still have so much to do.”

“Do it tomorrow.”

“I already have too much to do tomorrow.”

Derek stepped behind Stiles and physically lifted him out of his chair. Stiles yelped and attempted to flail out of his arms, but Derek had too strong of a hold on him. He carried him out of his office, down the hall, and into their bedroom, all the while Stiles is attempting to squirm out of Derek’s grip. The palace guard were so accustomed to hearing his cries like this, they didn’t even bother to investigate anymore. Derek plopped him on the bed and immediately went about stripping Stiles’ shirt off of him and pulling off his shoes. Stiles was able to unbutton his pants before Derek yanked them off of him. It tended to chafe otherwise.

Derek laid his body over Stiles’ and began to kiss up his neck until he found the spot behind his ear that he liked best. Stiles moaned and hitched his body up to press against Derek’s. Derek’s mouth moved down Stiles’ body, licking here and there. Stiles became less and less responsive so he looked up. Stile’s eyes were closed and his breathing had deepened.

“You are sleeping,” said Derek.

“No, ‘m not…” mumbled Stiles.

“Almost,” replied Derek.

“Am tired,” said Stiles.

Derek rolled off of him and pulled the blanket over them both before pulling him close so they could sleep.

*****

Derek barged into Erica’s office the next day.

“Stiles works too hard,” he announced.

“Okay?”

“Make it stop,” he ordered.

“What do you expect me to do?”

“Don’t care,” he said before turning to storm out. “Make it stop.”

*****

Stiles looked up from one of his briefing to see Erica and another young woman walk into his office.

“Did I miss a meeting with you?” Stiles asked Erica, frantically searching through the piles on his desk for his day planner. “I’m sorry, I must have totally spaced it.”

“We didn’t have a meeting today,” she told him. “Derek has told me that you work too hard…I mean he mostly growled and threatened…so I decided to go outside my job description…yet again… and hire you an assistant.”

“An assistant?” Stiles asked, as if he couldn’t comprehend the concept.

“Stiles this is Sophie, Sophie, this is Prince Stiles,” Erica said doing introductions. “You’re going to have to learn how to spell his first name for official documents, but don’t bother ever trying to pronounce it.”

“Your majesty,” Sophie said with a slight bow.

“Only call him that in public,” said Erica. “He hates it. In private call him Stiles.”

Sophie nodded. “Stiles.”

“Sophie will also be charged with growing your staff as she sees fit,” said Erica.

“Because you don’t want to have to deal with this again?” asked Stiles.

“I’m glad we have this understanding,” Erica replied before closing the door behind herself.

“So your maj…Stiles, what projects do you currently have on your plate?”

Sophie’s movements were clean and precise. Stiles had no doubt that she is trained as a fighter and possibly also as a combatant in the field of bureaucracy as well. She went about the office organizing his projects as well as his schedule. She ordered a phone and laptop for herself and then tasked herself with a couple of projects before sending Stiles off at 4pm.

He didn’t know what to do with himself he was so stunned. He decided that since he had missed so much sleep in the last…he doesn’t remember how long…that he’ll take a nap before dinner. 

However first he needed to see someone.

*****

“Hey Laura.”

Stiles dropped himself into the large chair opposite her portrait. It was in an opulently furnished room that no one ever came into except to clean. He had moved this chair over in front of Laura’s portrait over two months ago and no one had moved it back. There were portraits of all of Derek’s immediate family here, all dead except Peter and Isaac, but Stiles only found himself talking to Laura. He felt in her a kindred spirit of sorts, despite never having met her in person.

“Derek’s doing well. He’s even semi-regularly using five word sentences now. Still keeping it a secret from the public though. Isaac is good. I think. And Peter is…Peter.”

Long silences were a big part of talking to Laura.

“There’s just so much to do. So much is wrong with the country and nobody wants to talk about it. It’s overwhelming.”

Somewhere in the room a clock was ticking. Stiles couldn’t be bothered to turn and look for it.

“I guess I just need to take on whatever small chunk I can. And maybe that will lead to more. It will pick apart the problem.”

Stiles pulled his legs up into the chair and hugged them against himself.

“There’s so much sadness Laura. I don’t know what to do.”

*****

People don’t make sense to Derek.

Stiles clearly frustrates his uncle. That much is clear. And yet at the same time Derek swears he can sometimes smell fondness on Peter even while the human is clearly aggravating him. Before Stiles arrived dinners were quiet affairs with Peter and Isaac sometimes making quiet conversation. Now family meals resulted in Stiles and Peter raising their voices and Derek worried that Peter might lunge across the table at Stiles. The palace guards don’t look quite like they know what to do in those situations. Stiles is fragile and they are sworn to protect him, but Peter is the one that might take off their heads.

Literally. For fun.

Stiles on the other hand seems to have no fear of Peter. Stiles no longer smells of fear around his uncle, even when Peter is yelling at him. Worry sometimes, but never fear. Derek isn’t sure if this speaks to Stiles’ intuitive understanding of people or his lack of a sense of self-preservation. He must have something that allows him to navigate these situations. Stiles spends his life surrounded by people that can hear his heartbeat and smell his emotions, yet he is never at a disadvantage when interacting with them. In fact it would often seem like quite the opposite. It was as if he had developed a way to read them that they did not have, so they had no idea how to evade it.

When Stiles first came to the castle, Derek would never leave his side, wouldn’t even let him use the toilet alone if the room had a window where someone could get in. Now Derek had even begrudgingly allowed Stiles to go on the rare business trip without him. He worried incessantly of course and longed for his mate whenever Stiles wasn’t by his side, but he’d learned to be without him and not worry. For brief periods at least.

Derek heard footsteps approaching their quarters. Stiles and two others, probably guards. Derek looked at the clock. It was early.

*****

When Stiles stepped outside the door of his and Derek’s private quarters the next morning, Sophie was waiting there, leaning against the wall opposite the door. She righted herself, handed him a three ring binder, and then turned as if to walk with him down the down the hall. She gave him a questioning look when he didn’t start walking so he began to head toward his office.

“At eleven o’clock you have a call with the head of the department of energy about establishing a commission for renewable energy...”

“What’s this?” asked Stiles, holding up the binder.

“It’s your information breakdown for the day,” she said. “There’s a summary of the legislation you were trying to read yesterday and I made some bulleted lists of points you’ll want to be sure to address during your calls and meeting today.”

“Seriously? You…oh my god this is amazing.”

“It’s my job,” Sophie replied. “Now if we’re going to grow the staff we’ll need to put in a request to move to a larger office space.”

“Yes! Whatever you need to keep this happening!” replied Stiles.

“Now about the proposal for the geothermal power station at Mount Hale…”

*****

“Your meeting with the Council of Librarians is in the small chamber,” Sophie informed him once he was finished with his call.

It felt strange to Stiles that they were all waiting inside for him. These were people who were highly distinguished in the field. The type of person he’d wanted to become one day. When he entered they all stood and bowed. He nodded to them in response. They waited until he sat before sitting themselves. The youngest of them was twice his age.

The idea of creating a Council of Librarians was that he knew what an asset being a librarian had been to him. The point of them wasn’t that they had all the answers, though they had plenty of knowledge, but that they knew how to access it and were great at helping him parse the data they’d found. They were his best council. He’d made a point of increasing funding to libraries once he had the power to do so, something Peter didn’t bother to fight him on. He’s pretty sure that was a first.

“Thanks for being here everyone. I want to talk about the economy.”

That resulted in some uncomfortable looks being exchanged across the table.

“Neither country is doing well after the war and poor economies lead to countries going back to war. So I need ideas to start building the economy other than ‘start another war’. Our industrial outputs are insanely low. I toured one factory which seemed fairly modern, but most must not be because the productivity statistics are horrible.”

“That’s because of the days of mourning.”

“Days of mourning?” asked Stiles.

“Days that recognize the deaths of members of the royal families. Surely you must…?”

“Every day is like a day of mourning around here,” replied Stiles.

“Oh. Businesses cannot operate on days set aside to mourn,” replied the librarian.

“How many days are there?”

They all fell silent and looked off in thought. Stiles realized they were counting.

“One hundred thirty seven,” one finally said.

“There are one hundred thirty seven days of mourning when businesses cannot legally operate?” exclaimed Stiles.

“Yes,” said the eldest member. The others nodded in agreement. "Many royal family members have died during conflicts with the Argents."

“That might have worked once when people lived on farms and grew most of their own food, but 60% of the Wolf nation populace lives in cities. These people need markets to feed themselves. And what about goods being produced? We can’t take half the year off to mourn.”

“But it’s tradition your majesty…” interjected one of the older wolves.

“Traditions need to change as the world changes,” said Stiles.

The librarians did not seem comfortable with this so Stiles moved on to his next topic. Once the meeting was over Stiles found Sophie sitting in the hallway outside working on her tablet.

“I need to talk to Peter about one of my ideas,” Stiles said to her. “Schedule a meeting with him please and tell his assistant that it needs to be private.”

*****

Derek woke suddenly. It was as if a loud noise had gone off next to him. At first he had no idea why he had suddenly woken but as he listened as hard as he could he realized there was no commotion. No one was near him. The silence was deafening.

He couldn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat.

He jumped off the lounge and raced out of their personal quarters and through the castle. He could always always hear Stiles’ heartbeat. Anywhere he was in the castle, Derek could hear his heartbeat. Stiles wasn’t scheduled to leave the castle for days. Derek knows that much. He grabbed a guard.

“Where’s Stiles?”

“I don’t know your…”

Derek pushes him aside and keeps scouring the castle at a near run.

He’s near the administrative wing when he hears the faint blip. He knows that heartbeat better than he knows his own: Stiles.

Derek sprinted down hallways, sliding on rugs when he took a corner to get closer to that heartbeat. He took a last corner and saw that they were in a part of the castle her rarely went.

It’s the office. The office used for very secret meetings of state that no one else could overhear. As far as Derek knows, Peter has never taken a meeting with Stiles in there. Nothing he has ever discussed with Stiles has ever warranted it.

Erica and Sophie were standing outside the room. So were several other staff members and several castle guards. They seemed tense. Derek quickly marched over.

Even through the “soundproofed” door you could hear Peter yell “Are you out of your goddamn mind!?!”

Derek made to lunge for the door, but Erica stepped in his way.

“Stop it!” growled Erica as she jabbed Derek in the chest. “He’s fine.”

“Are you sure you should…?” asked the guard, nervously tilting his head toward Derek.

“What? Him?” she asked. “He won’t hurt me. He might murder you, but he won’t hurt me.”

Erica turned back to her tablet, occasionally smacking Derek’s arm when he began to growl too loudly. She didn’t even notice as the guard inched away from Derek.

*****

“You want to erase the memories of my family!”

“No, Peter,” replied Stiles as calmly as he could. “I want to change how they are remembered.”

Stiles wasn’t, to be perfectly honest, sure Peter even heard him through his rage. The family was a particularly touchy subject with him. As the anniversary of their deaths grew closer, so Peter’s temper grew shorter. Stiles had seen this last year as well. He just wished he’d come to this idea sooner.

“Calm yourself,” said Stiles in a gentle tone. “Are you calm?”

Stiles was partially hoping that his tone would shift Peter from an all encompassing anger to a focused rage. Peter’s breathing slowed and his eyes narrowed. It seemed like his plan was working.

“You have outlawed the celebration of Christmas in this country Peter. Do you know what that does for business? Do you not understand the economic impact?”

“You are saying business is more important than the royal family!”

“This country is more than the royal family!” shouted Stiles. Peter’s nostrils flared. Stiles took a deep breath to regain his cool. “Your country is mired in grief. It’s time we took it in a new direction. The future. Not. The. Past.”

“I will not…”

“Rather than a week of mourning, I suggest we have a holiday to celebrate their lives,” said Stiles interrupting him. “Instead of sorrow at their loss, let’s focus on the joy they brought us. Wouldn’t you rather your people be happy when they think of them? We’ll make December 21st the Feast of Talia, a big celebration of all the joy brought to us by the members of the royals who were taken from us. We’ll make a few other feast days around the year, on Sundays, to commemorate others who were lost. Then this country will once again celebrate Christmas.”

“This discussion is over,” Peter told him.

“For now,” said Stiles as he rose. “But I’m not letting this drop.”

Stiles was not expecting to see so many people, including Derek, standing outside the door when he exited the room. Derek grabbed him and buried his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles put his arms around Derek and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Sophie gave him a very subtle yet questioning look. He nodded very slightly in response.

“What the hell are you all doing here?” yelled Peter once he exited his office and saw all of the people standing there. “Don’t you have work to do?”

Derek growled at him.

*****

Stiles had just hung up on a very frustrating call with an important Alpha from the Eastern region. He hadn’t understood that “green energy” was just a term for renewable energy and it did not mean that the electricity itself was the color green.

“Your majesty?” Sophie asked.

Stiles quirked his eyebrow at her. He thought she knew better than to call him that. Then he saw that she was on the phone with someone.

“Your presence is being requested in the throne room.”

*****

The room was warm from all of the lights they had on. Stiles was starting to sweat and he was glad that he was off camera and not required to dress for this occasion. Peter sat on the throne wearing several layers of wool, yet not a drop of sweat could be seen on him. He was a master of controlling his body’s reactions.

Peter was going on about duty and country. Stiles had grown practiced in tuning him out when he made speeches. Instead he looked at who else was in the room. Ministers. Regional Alphas. Important people all of them. Stiles wondered what this was about.

“I have decided that it is time for some changes in our country,” said Peter directly into the camera. “Too long has our country been mired in grief from our losses. It is time to refocus so we can move into our future. No longer will be mourning the loss of those so dear to us, but rather we will celebrate their lives. We will be designating new holidays in order to reflect this change. Starting with next month, December 21st will from now on be known as the Feast of Talia…and once again the Wolf Nation will celebrate Christmas.”

Stiles used all the strength he had in him to not roll his eyes.


End file.
